I Can't Explain
by Youreadrag
Summary: Clove, a strong but broken girl who finds comfort in the person she least expects. Katniss, a friendly but cautious girl who breaks down Clove's wall. But will it develop into more? Warning: Sex, drugs, violence mentions of rape and abuse. Title from I Can't Explain by The Who. Slightly AU.


**Hello! sorry for any mistakes with the grammer. So this is slightly AU as in two tributes can win as long as they are from separate districts. Trigger warnings fore mentions of rape in this chapter. Enjoy.**

I slowly opened my eyes, coming to my senses. I there was a constant beeping of machines and a soft hum of of people talking. I brought my hands up to rub my eyes only to see several tubes in my wrists. Like getting a slap in the face, it all came rushing back to me quickly. I had won. I had won the games, I was a victor. A genuine smile found its way on my face, something that seldom happened. I had proved all those people who doubted me wrong. But with all the happiness and accomplishment I was feeling, one detail was nagging in the back of my head, yet I couldn't recollect on what it was. I brushed it off and checked my arms. Not all my scars where gone, only the ones I had suffered in the games. My smile fell slightly, I wish they would have vanished. I was hoping I could forget and turn a new leaf on the relationship with my father. I sighed and hung my head slightly, only to hear what sounded like my name. I looked up quickly but saw nothing. I turned my head slightly and my eyes widened. There was a girl in the bed next to mine. That was the detail I was forgetting! I had won alongside the district twelve girl. She must have called my name several times at that point, she seemed flustered.

"Hi.." I mumbled, not sure what to say.  
"Hey." she said in a soft and sweet tone. I just nodded slowly, unsure what to reply. "Aren't you happy?" She questioned.  
"Of course I am." I furrowed my brow at the question.  
"You don't seem like it.."  
"We'll it's just-" I stopped myself. She didn't need to know. "Why does it concern you?" I said bitterly.  
She seemed taken aback slightly at this remark. "W-Well I was just trying to be friendly.."  
"We'll don't try to. You won't want me as a friend, I can promise you that."  
She fell silent and avoided my eyes. After a while she spoke up,"Who says I won't want to be your friend?"  
I simply looked away, not answering her. I knew she was going to try to be my friend, which is stupid of her. I'm not someone people typically enjoy the presence of. But there was something about her I couldn't shake. She was beautiful and kind, but she also had an edge. The more I thought about her, the more and more speaking being her friend seemed.

Later we sat in the dining car, as we headed back home. That ridiculous clown of an escort babbled on in her nasally voice. I tried to block her out, and it seemed like 12 was doing the same. Enorbia attempted to talk to me at several points though I did my best to listen I utterly failed. I couldn't help that she was such a drag to talk to. "Clove!" An exasperated voice yelled.  
"What?" I asked, realizing Brutus had most likely been trying to get my attention for some time.

"Can you come with me for a minute?" I swallowed and stood up, pushing in my chair. As I walked I could feel 12's eyes following me. he led me out of the dining car and into the sleeping car where he brought me into his room. I was extremely uncomfortable with this, due to how he had been acting lately. I suppose it started when I was starting to fill in to my figure. It just started with him not so subtly staring at my cleavage or my bum, an "accidental" squeeze to my ass, a innuendo about his dick. I tried to overlook these. He's just being a perv like most guys, right? And the training clothes don't leave a lot to the imagination. Besides he's a great trainer. I just hoped that he was bringing me in here to congratulate me in my win. "So, Clove," he began, sitting on the bed, patting the space next to him, though I didn't sit,"It looks like there aren't any houses left in our village." I nodded and unsure where this was going,"So it appears you will be staying with Katniss in 12, where they have plenty of houses." I breathed a quiet sigh if relief. Wait, that's her name?  
"If that's all I shou-" he stood up quickly and cut me off.  
"I won't see you much anymore," he brought his face inches from mine,"What a shame." His voice was gruff and I could smell the alcohol on his breath. I swallowed nervously. "Brutus I should really go finish dinner..the others are probably waiting." I needed to get out of here.  
"Oh, you aren't going anywhere." He smiled devilishly and pushed me up against the wall. My eyes widen and I went to yell for help but he covered my mouth with his big hands. "You aren't going to say a word." He laughed darkly. "You are going to do what I say, and not make a sound." I shook my head knowing where this was going. He slapped my face harshly. "You are going to do what I say!" I shook my head this time, a tear rolling down my cheek. This couldn't be happening...

**Sorry its short. Next Chapter will be much longer.**


End file.
